My Poor Little One
by Goddess Potter
Summary: The Potters are enjoying a happy life with their friends together. But then Voldemort shows up and decides to torture Harry in a Terrible way!
1. Preacupations

My Poor Little One  
  
Chapter 1: Preacupations  
  
By Goddess Potter  
  
Warning! This is a rape fanfiction. So dont read it if you dont seem to like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Harry was just having the time of his life with his mother, Lily Potter, and father, James Potter. They both looked at their son Harry James Potter smiling. Harry had just turned 15 and still he was smart. The Potter family were enjoying their food in the house when suddenly James stopped eating and started staring at his very cute son. He had a face that seemed to show he was worried.  
  
Over the past few days James had nightmares about a child screaming and shrieking for help. James sort of recognized this voice but wasnt sure if it was his son. It was the worst thing he had ever heard.  
  
"So Harry, tell me , hows it going at Hogwarts?'' James asked softly at his very cute son.  
  
"Fine, but you know kind of hard" said Harry shily.  
  
"Oh dont worry baby boy. We know you can do it'' said Lily proudly.  
  
''Yeah prob-'' Harry couldnt finish the last sentence because there was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
James reach to the door and opened it.It was a tall handsome man with long black hair and another man with brown hair.Sirius Black and Remus Lupin hugged James like a brother.  
  
"James old chap! How your doing?'' said Sirius Black. '' Fine how about you Sir?'' asked James. '' What the fuck you talking about? You know Im always OK man!'' said Sirius with a laugh. James smilled and looked over Remus. '' How are you Remus?'' asked James. "Fine.How are Lily and James?'' asked Remus.  
  
'' Were both fine. Glad you two could join us. We were getting pretty bored" said Lily.  
  
''I knew you were gonna say that!'' Sirius grinned.  
  
'' Why dont you two join us?'' Lily asked.  
  
"Sorry but we just came here because Dumbledore has something important to tell you, Lily and James.'' Remus said in a very serius tone.  
  
Harry looked over at Lupin. He felt something wasn't right and he didn't want to find out whatever it was. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a good meal and a nice talk everyone was pretty tired . Then there was a knock on the door. Harry went over there to get it. It was Proffessor Dumbledor.  
  
''Hi Proffesor'' said Harry.  
  
" Good afternoon Harry" said Dumbledore. There was something different in his voice. It was sort of impatience in his voice. " Were are Lily and James?'' asked Dumbledore. "Over there in the kitchen.Would you like to take you there Proffessor?'' asked Harry gently.  
  
"Yes, Please Harry." Said Dumbledore gently.  
  
Dumbledore followed Harry towards the kitchen. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were basically having fun.  
  
When Harry arrived James and the rest looked at Dumbledore. "You called Albus?'' James asked.  
  
"Yes" Dumbledore said. "We need to talk in private"  
  
With that Harry left the kitchen and went to his room. What were they going to talk about? Lupin said it was something very important.  
  
But Harry decided not to be nosy. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What were you going to tell us Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Its something about Voldemort and his supporters. They say their heading this way and that he's after Harry instead of you two" Dumbledore said sadly at Lily and James. Lily whimpered.  
  
"Why" Sirius said. "I have no idea" Dumbledore said sadly. "Wish I could no but no"  
  
James looked very preoccupied. Could this have to do with the nightmare he had these days. " I suggest that you three go into hiding" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes. Sure. We will be" said Lily.  
  
"Anything else?" said Sirius.  
  
"No. Not at all." Dumbledore said looking at Lily and James seriously.  
  
"Okay" said Remus. "Lily , James be very careful. Although that's the only thing I know you three have to protect yourselves" said Dumbledore carefully.  
  
"Hmmm" said James closing his eyes.  
  
There was long pause which was ended because Harry came downstairs for a glass of water.  
  
Everyone looked at him and he looked at them. "What's wrong" said Harry softly.  
  
"Nothing baby boy. Nothing." Said Lily softly.  
  
"Well I have to leave. Good luck to all of you." He said to the four of them. "And Harry be very, very, very carefull." Dumbledore said sadly at Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry his beautiful green eyes puzzled.  
  
"You'll know later" said Dumbledore softly.  
  
"OK. We will all be very carful" said Sirius. Dumbledore bowed to them and left the kitchen heading to the entrance hall to leave.  
  
" I wonder what he meant by being very careful" Harry said now very worried. "Who knows Harr-" but then they heard a scream and an explosion. The five people went to see what had happened . Then they saw Dumbledore on the floor uncuncius and a tall dark figure looking down at him. 


	2. Bad Intentions

My Poor Little One  
  
By Goddess Potter  
  
Chapter 2: Bad Intentions ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dumbledore!" shrieked James Potter, his deep brown eyes wide. Dumbledore was unconscious on the floor without moving. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Harry were shocked as they all saw who the person who attacked Dumbledore.  
  
"Hmmmm, how weak he is " said the man in the hooded figure disappointed. Harry's scar started to hurt so badly as though he were burning.  
  
He knew who the man was. It was Lord Voldemort. But everyone knew who it was. James was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!" James thundered. "Hmmm. I suppose Dumbledore told you didn't he? I'm here for just one thing." Voldemort finally said with a smirk in his face.  
  
"What is it?'' said Sirius a little bit angry.  
  
"Humph. It's really none of your business." Voldemort said still with a smirk on his face.  
  
He then started looking at the adults with a calm expression as though he were not interested in them. The other adults looked at him scared and angry while Harry's face only showed horror and terror.  
  
James had a feeling that something was not right. Like if this moment was related to his nightmares. James looked at his son with very worried eyes. Something told him that Voldemort was going to do something really, really bad to Harry as though his intentions were not good at all.  
  
When Voldemort continued watching at the adults his eyes paused on Harry. Harry suddenly flinched and his eyes were much more filled with terror and horror than before. However Voldemort looked at him with a wanton desire Harry had never seen before. Voldemort then said softly "Hello my little Harry."  
  
Harry was shocked at being addressed like that. "How dare you talk to him like that, you son of a bitch!!" shrieked Lily.  
  
Voldemort's eyes then went from Harry to Lily. His eyes didn't show that desire that showed towards Harry. Instead it showed only disgust and hate as though she were a sea slug. " I am the Dark Lord and I can call anyone the way I want. And by the way who are you calling 'son of a bitch', you slut." He finally said calmly.  
  
" You have no right to call Harry yours!" Sirius said too angrily.  
  
"Right! You were the one who wanted to kill Harry fourteen years ago!" said Remus.  
  
" I know that. But seeing Harry standing there scared and horrified I can only think of one way of torturing him." Voldemort said and his eyes were once again fixed on Harry with a wanton desire.  
  
"Are you here for Harry?" James asked quietly but with a touch of anger in his voice.  
  
Everyone looked at him including the Death Eaters. (Seems that I didn't mention the Death Eaters, huh?)  
  
"Like I said It's really none of your business" Voldemort said. Voldemort once again looked at Harry again with those desiring eyes. "My precious little Harry Potter" he said softly.  
  
"Don't call him like that and answer my questions!" James screamed. "James" Lily whispered.  
  
"Nobody talks to me like that" Voldemort said calmly but with fire in his eyes. With a wave of his wand he threw James across the room crashing in a vase. Blood was flooding everywhere.  
  
"JAMES!!!!" Lily shrieked. "How dare you do that to James!!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Sirius then did something brave but stupid. He launched himself towards Voldemort but Sirius was also blasted with the same curse that was thrown against James. "Tie them up except for the boy. I'll deal with him on my own." Voldemort told the Death Eaters.  
  
Harry almost yelled as he saw the many Death Eaters. There were about thirty and they all sorrounded Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Harry. "Harry get out and run!" Harry's mother hissed at him urgently.  
  
"But what about yo-" Harry said. "Forget about me and save yourself, baby boy!" she hissed again. "But- " Harry began. "GO!" Lily said.  
  
But before Harry could move Voldemort was in front of Harry looking at him calmly.  
  
"Now where do you think you're going my little boy?" Voldemort said.  
  
"I.uh.I."Harry couldn't say anything.  
  
Voldemort took a step forward and grabbed Harry's chin with one hand and the other hand was around Harry's waist. He pulled him forward and leaned towards his mouth for a kiss. Harry closed his eyes tightly.  
  
But before Voldemort could touch his lips with the boy James shrieked "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!"  
  
Voldemort looked at him surprised. "So you have woken up, but I'm still not listening to you at all" he said.  
  
He looked at Harry again and said "You are so beautiful Potter. I never thought you could gain such beauty my dear."  
  
He leaned again for a kiss. He kissed Harry softly in the lips. Harry went limp from shock and Voldemort kissed Harry more passionately. Harry was suffocating.  
  
When Voldemort pulled away he whispered to Harry " You certainly are tasty my precious." Harry was breathing rather hard and Voldemort looked at him calmly.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor and it seemed that he was going to cry. Voldemort grabbed his chin and forced to look at him.  
  
Harry's eyes were full of tears. Voldemort took away his glasses and threw them away. He then with a hand he wiped away the pearly tear that was rolling down his cheek.  
  
" Why are you crying my dear? I'm still not done with you" Voldemort said softly while he caressed his cheek and fondling with his pants.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide then he spoke quietly but still very scared "Please don't hurt my family and friends. You can kill me or anything just don't hurt them."  
  
Voldemort looked at him calmly. "That's nice of you my dear but no. I want you my boy. I've waited so long for this and I m not letting this chance go away."  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!!! IF YOU TOUCH HARRY AGAIN I WILL KILL AND TAKE AWAY YOURE FUCKING HEART!!!! " yelled James at Voldemort.  
  
"How dare you do that to our son!!!!!" Lily shrieked.  
  
Voldemort looked at the other people and said "He's not yours at all and will never be. This beauty is mine now and I get to keep him" Voldemort said with a tone of triumph.  
  
"NO!" yelled James.  
  
"YES, POTTER!" said Voldemort. "Tie them up!"  
  
The Death Eaters suddenly shouted a spell and then strong snake like ropes were tied very tightly around Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius. They were suffocating.  
  
"Do whatever you want with them" Voldemort told his Death Eaters. "I have plans for my little one here"  
  
He grabbed Harry's chin forcing him to look at him. Tears were running down his face for a long time. At this Voldemort only smiled.  
  
"Come with me my dear. I have plans for you" he said.  
  
With that Voldemort carried Harry's full weak body to a room.  
  
"You'll soon see what I'm capable of" he hissed at James watching him with cold eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for reading my second chapter! I thought I couldn't finish it but since my friends loved my fanfic they encouraged me on finishing it! Thanks! Oh and don't worry I m going to try and do as many chapters as I can. 


	3. The Unexpected

My Poor Little One  
  
By Goddess Potter  
  
Chapter 3: The Unexpected  
  
(I might have to write a different chapter every day!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
"Leave him alone!" yelled Sirius Black very angry.  
  
"Please have mercy for him!" yelled Remus Lupin.  
  
" DON'T HURT MY BABY BOY!'' cried Lily Potter with tears pouring down her face.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" James Potter yelled worst than Remus and Sirius together.  
  
"Why should I listen to you? I am the Dark Lord and I am superior than all of you including that Muggle loving fool on the floor" said Voldemort looking down at Dumbledore who was unconcius on the floor. "I always get what I want and what I want is this boy." He had Harry's full weak body in his arms because he had fainted because of the kiss Voldemort gave him. Not because it tasted bad but because it had a magical effect causing the one who received the kiss to feel unconcious and weak. Voldemort's eyes were fixed on Harry with a wanton desire.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me" he said to Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius "I have to do some.hmmm. ahh yes. some "private" business with my young friend here. Well see you later" he said with a smirk and with calm eyes that looked as if he was satisfied.  
  
He went to a room carrying Harry in his arms.  
  
"NO STOP, PLEASE!'' Lily yelled.  
  
"YES PLEASE!" Remus said.  
  
"YOU CANT DO THIS TO HIM!" Sirius said angrily.  
  
"Oh really. Why not?" Voldemort said softly and calmly.  
  
But before Sirius could answer James thundered across the room "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO TO MY SON!!!"  
  
"OK. Let me give you a hint. What do evil people like me do to their "special" victims before they kill them?" Voldemort said still with the smirk he always carried.  
  
James looked at him carefully and in a couple of seconds it finally hit him.  
  
"YOU CANT DO THAT TO HIM HE'S JUST A LITTLE BOY!!!!" James yelled.  
  
"What is he talking about James?" Lily said sadly.  
  
But James didn't answer. Lily, Sirius and Remus looked at him with worried eyes. James was beyond furious and angry.  
  
"If you touch Harry you'll wish you were never born" James said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Really?" Voldemort said amused at James anger.  
  
Voldemort turned away and went to the room and closed the door ignoring the yells and the the cries of his hostages.  
  
James Potter looked at door that was closed. He hoped that Voldemort wasn't serious about what he had said and he really hoped that this wasn't related to his nightmares either.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter should be what everyone was waiting for huh? 


	4. The Worst Torture Ever

My Poor Little One  
  
By Goddess Potter  
  
Chapter 4: The Worst Torture Ever  
  
(I've been trying to finish this chapter!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was sleeping in a very big and comfortable bed. In his mind he didn't want to wake up. But he had too for he had a very terrible nightmare.  
  
He dreamed that five people were being tortured. And he felt as though somebody was touching his body in an uncomfortable way. Someone was reaching inside Harry's pants and he felt like if someone was playing with his tongue. Harry wanted the nightmare to end and just sleep in this very comfortable bed and never wake up. But something in his mind told him too for he felt a searing pain in his scar.  
  
He felt as though someone was watching him intently and careful. He slowly opened his eyes and he looked up slowly.  
  
He saw a pair of red eyes staring at him hungrily. He finally knew this wasn't all a dream or a nightmare for he knew who this person was because he felt a searing pain in his head. It was Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry suddenly moved away and fell on the floor. Voldemort smiled at this. It only made Harry more scared than ever before.  
  
Harry noticed that he was only wearing a long sleeved shirt with only his boxers on. Voldemort looked at him calmly for he was taking every detail of his body.  
  
Harry suddenly felt very weak and tired as though his energy was drowning. The next thing Voldemort saw was Harry trying to stand up. Harry fell back to the floor causing him to break his ankle. Voldemort got up from the bed and picked up Harry in his arms. He put him back on the bed and looked at Harry much closer than ever.  
  
"Why are you here if not to kill me?" Harry asked quietly and scared.  
  
"Because I finally know how to torture you in a way that It might give me pleasure, my little one" Voldemort said softly.  
  
Harry looked at him with terror in his eyes.  
  
Before he could say anything Voldemort raised his hand and slowly started to caress and stroke Harry's arms.  
  
Harry just shivered and wanted Voldemort to stop. "Please stop" Harry whimpered. "Hmmm. What makes you think I will stop?" said Voldemort. "Please" Harry whimpered and begged. Voldemort looked at him. Harry had tears in his face. But Voldemort wasn't the kind of person who showed mercy for his enemies. At this Voldemort smirk faded from his face and looked at Harry with calm eyes. "Who knows Harry, I might stop" Voldemort said. Harry looked at him with hope and light. "But of course, I am the Dark Lord. I don't show mercy, do I? Now lay back my boy"  
  
Voldemort pushed him and Harry was lying on his back. When Voldemort was about to put his fingers inside Harry struggled and struggled. This only made Voldemort excited. "STOP , PLEASE STOP!!!" Harry screamed. "HA, what makes you think I will stop!!" Voldemort said amused of what was happening right now. Harry struggled and struggled but he was getting weak every moment he moved.  
  
When Harry had given up that's when the violation started. Voldemort ripped away his shirt and started to lick his nipples. Harry's back arched in response and he didn't like it at all. Voldemort was caressing Harry's thighs and started to place kisses on Harry's neck. He bit him and sucked him hard. 'This boy is so delicious and exquisite' Voldemort thought. He then with all his strength he ripped his boxers off and Voldemort was mesmerized for what he had uncovered.  
  
Harry's body was so, so, so delicious and tasty. Harry's body was much, much, much more exquisite and delicious than a goddess' body.  
  
He couldn't explain how much beauty this boy had and Voldemort had the idea of keeping Harry as "his sex toy and slave". Yes. It wasn't a bad idea at all.  
  
Voldemort then was licking Harry's legs which were soft and smooth. "Please sto-" but Harry couldn't.  
  
Voldemort forced his mouth into his and Harry was once again suffocating. Voldemort's hands were traveling up and down Harry's cock.  
  
Harry didn't like this at all. He wanted Voldemort to stop.  
  
He preferred to be killed by the Avada Kedavra curse.  
  
Voldemort had now began to kiss Harry's body. First on the neck which teeth marks were visible. Then he bit his ear softer and then harder.  
  
He bit his nipples and sucked them and then licked them. Then he made his way to Harry's quivering belly button. He started fuckin it harder and harder. It made it even worse when he started digging his tongue through it.  
  
Then he made his way to Harry's legs and started chewing on them like a mad wolf. Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to yell but couldn't since he was too weak to even say one word. He wished that someone could come in the room and kill Voldemort and save Harry.  
  
Voldemort parted Harry's legs slowly.  
  
Voldemort grabbed Harry's slim waist and started to suck Harry's quivering belly again. Harry had to hold on the sides of the bed for support. Something in his mind told him to fight back. And so he did. He struggled harder than ever before and in a matter of seconds Voldemort had pinned Harry under him. "Please kill me, but don't this to me" Harry whimpered. "Why should I do that? I mean look at yourself, my boy. You are so scared. And that is what I want to see from you."  
  
He licked Harry's lips and gave him a bruising kiss. Harry's tongue was rather molested. He put his entire fingers around Harry's cock. He was squeezing Harry's cock in a way his body could only enjoy and not his mind. Voldemort finally pulled away and parted Harry's legs again. Voldemort was wandering through Harry's body with his fingers. " Harry. You act as nobody has touched you this way" Voldemort said softly. " Because I haven't" Harry said weakly his eyes shut very tightly.  
  
"Oh! I like that so much Harry" Voldemort said surprised. "You are so purer than the cleanest water in the world, my little one."  
  
He started to explore Harry even more. His hands were traveling through his body but only this time rougher than ever.  
  
He started to place kisses on the back of Harry. He licked every part of body and also bit him. Voldemort was moaning his name and the names he had given to him.  
  
"Please stop" Harry said weakly. "No. Im still no done with you" said Voldemort. He paused for a moment and Voldemort did something that Harry had never expected.  
  
He slowly parted Harry's legs. He positioned himself against Harry.  
  
He pounded on Harry hard. Harry thought he was going to have a breakdown for he could not breath. Voldemort kissed and entered Harry at the same time.  
  
He was kissing Harry more passionately.  
  
Voldemort had made his way to Harry's chest to lick it. He was going to lick Harry's nipples and -----  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
